Especular
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Fatherly —No, él no la había invitado formalmente; fue una mera especulación, algo para quedar como una hipótesis "¿Accederá a una cita?". O al menos eso era como Falkner veía la situación.


_Dedicando un "Ola k ase" a quien sea que esté leyendo esto. __Con mucho love, you know._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_FatherlyShipping [Falkner/Anzu]. Manga!verse. OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_"__Anzu" es el nombre que tiene Janine en el manga PokéSpe durante sus primeras apariciones. Sin embargo, aquí uso ambos como una continuidad del tipo "oh-ya-sé-quién-eres-así-que-te-llamaré-de-ambas-maneras". Por eso uso los dos nombres y Falkner la llama así porque se le hizo costumbre._

* * *

><p>Los dedos de Falkner se pasearon entre las medicinas que había disponibles para comprar en el Centro Comercial de Azulona. Era lunes y ese era su día predilecto para comprar cosas; sorprendentemente se había quedado sin Restaura Todo y Pociones después de las batallas de gimnasio que le habían tocado esa semana.<p>

—Hm… no sé qué es mejor… si el Restaura Todo o la Max Poción… —musitó, pensativo y al mismo tiempo un poco enojado; por fin tenía un día libre, y debía gastarlo comprando tonterías. Detrás de él, unos pasos sonaron cautelosamente y el joven frunció las cejas— Anzu, eres un incordio.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó la chica, cruzándose de brazos—, hablas como un anciano, ¿no puedes dejarte asustar por una sola vez?

Janine podía ser bastante seria cuando quería, pero hoy estaba de muy buen humor, al parecer.

—Un policía nunca debe bajar la guardia —dijo él, como si fuera obvio, tomando tres Restaura Todo y dirigiéndose a la caja. Ella lo siguió.

—De todas formas, la última vez que ayudé al banco me pediste una cita… —Acotó la especialista en tipo veneno, prácticamente haciendo un berrinche.

La ceja de Falkner tuvo un tic.

* * *

><p>—<em>Una chica bastante interesante, ¿no es así, Falkner? <em>—_sonrió el dueño, aguantándose las solapas del traje claramente costoso. El policía asintió apenas, sosteniendo el papel entre sus dedos y admirando la apresurada caligrafía de la ninja._

—_En definitiva, señor._

_"__Hay un punto ciego en la exhibición del cráneo de Dragonite. Lado derecho. Coloquen una cámara allí"._

_Todo lo que "Anzu" decía, los encargados lo hacían; con un escalofrío pensó que, si ella se lo propusiera, podría robar todo y dejar al museo recién construido en Azulona en total bancarrota. _

—_Me pregunto si aceptaría salir conmigo un día de estos… _—_susurró a nadie en particular. El hombre soltó una risotada y negó con la cabeza._

—_No lo creo, Falkner._

—_De todas formas no impor… ¿Qué es esto? _—_Un papel había caído en sus manos, con una caligrafía desordenada y tan cursiva que resultaba casi imposible leerla._

_"__No estaría mal, quizás un día"._

_Frunció el ceño._

* * *

><p>No, él no la había <em>invitado <em>formalmente; fue una mera especulación, algo para quedar como una hipótesis "¿Accederá a una cita?".

O al menos eso era como Falkner veía la situación.

Cuando conoció a la chica en el torneo entre líderes, le pareció bastante interesante y llamativa a sus ojos. ¡Entonces ella se fue corriendo por su padre! Le recordaba en cierta manera a la relación que él tenía con su progenitor.

…Lo malo era que, una vez hubo empezado a indagar en la mente de Janine, descubrió lo energética y curiosa que resultaba.

—El otro día estaba hablando con Erika de ti —refunfuñó la de cabello púrpura, obviamente todavía enojada con él. Falkner se preguntó fugazmente cómo todas las líderes de Kanto lograban sacarle tantas palabras seguidas a Erika, la cual no le hablaba en absoluto— y me dijo que te gustaba. Creo que Erika está mejorando con sus mentiras.

Y el rostro del especialista en pokémon volador se sonrojó con fuerza, desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

_Mierda_.

—… Falkner, ¿qué te pasa…? —Ella no pudo terminar la oración. No porque Falkner la estuviera besando, sino porque la había tomado de la mano y la arrastraba fuera del Centro Comercial, con la bolsa de sus compras rebotando a su lado— ¡Oye, contéstame!

—Vamos a caminar, ¡y no digas nada al respecto! Sólo… sólo vamos a tener una cita y listo.

Janine no dijo nada, simplemente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—… Anzu, ¿te gusta el helado? —lo escuchó, más cerca de lo que recordaba.

Asintió.

Le agradaba bastante ese policía.

* * *

><p><em>[dramadramadrama]<em>

_[DeboterminarTWEWY]_

**_~La mezcla rara entre Shiki y Rhyme. _**


End file.
